Just go Left
by camillebeth97
Summary: I surprisingly got hired as a camp counselor for the summer. Pro: I'm a life guard. Con: Working with a conceited smart ass pineapple head.


Last day of school was yesterday. First day of summer break is today. Woo hoo. Yay. I'm so excited… Just kidding. Yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled for summer break. Why? Because I have to work. At a camp. With 200 kids I have to watch over. But hey, I'm not complaining. I love kids, however, waking up at 6 every morning is a pain of a butt.

I got up, not even having the alarm to wake me up because I'm used to waking up at 6 since school and all. Today is the day. I have to travel far away from home since that's where the camping site is at. This is going to be hard. Not for me, but for dad.

I walk towards the bathroom, opening the door with a light kick as I get ready for the day.

I brushed, I showered, I dried, I changed, you got the point.

After applying the last bit of makeup, I put them all in my makeup bag and tossed it in my luggage. I made sure that I have all I need:

Phone, _check_

Earphones, _check._

Toothbrush, _double check._

I grabbed all of my stuff, heading towards my door. I glanced at my room. I moped, "See you in 3 months." I turned off the lights, closing the door behind me.

I walked downstairs as I smell a sweet scent which made me practically sprint all the way down. I settled my stuff down on the floor as I headed to the kitchen.

I smiled warmly. "Morning dad."

My dad immediately put his newspaper down on the table as he got up from the chair. "Morning honey!" He greeted me back cheerfully as he walked towards me and kiss me on the forehead. "Come have some breakfast." He insisted, pushing me lightly to the dining table.

I sat down, amazed at how much food that are displayed. I watched him grab a plate from the cabinet as he placed it down in front of me. "Dad, since when did you cook?" I questioned because he has never cook in his life. I usually do all the cooking.

He shrugged his shoulder as he sits next to me. "What? Is it weird for a father to cook something edible for his daughter to eat?" He furrowed his brow at me.

I chuckled, taking a bite of a hash brown. "No, not at all. I'm just glad that you prepared this meal for me." I said, looking at the food he prepared, made me think that he worked extra hard.

"Ino don't mention it." He responded, ruffling my hair. "It's a special occasion after all." I heard his voice crack.

"Dad I'm not leaving for college, I'm just working." I glanced back at him as I saw his eyes getting a little bit teary.

I frowned. He truly is going to miss me. As a matter of fact, my dad is my best friend. He was definitely against of me even working at a camp, however simultaneously, he reasonably understood. He knows this is important to me, and since I'm going to college soon, I will need to save soon.

I looked back at him, his face clearing up as he graciously beamed at me.

I glanced at the clock as it read 8:40am. My eyes widen as I suddenly got up from my chair and hurriedly grabbed my things on the floor.

My dad startled at me, eyeing my every hyperactive moves.

"I'm gonna be late! The orientation starts at 10:30!" I panicked, grabbing my keys off the counter as I rushed outside. I unlocked the car, opening the trunk. I placed my bags in as I waited for my dad to bring more of my stuff in.

He finally brought them as he puts them in and then closing the trunk.

I rushed to open the driver's door, settling in my car seat as I buckled my seat belt. I started the car and adjusted my mirrors.

I glanced back at my dad. He smiled at me and waved goodbye. I pulled down my window.

I look uneasy at him. "You gonna be okay here?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me sweetie." He walked towards my car, as he grab onto my head pulling it towards him as he kisses my forehead. "Have fun, but don't have too much fun." He eyed me carefully.

I gave out a little chuckle. "Bye dad, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I heard him replied back, still having that smile on his face, but sadness written all over it.

I saw his smile faded through the rear mirror as I started driving away.

* * *

My stomach starts to feel all tingly when I pass the "Camp Konoha" sign. I went through the security and showed him my work I.D. He let me through and told me what direction to go for me to park at a worker's only parking lot. I thanked him as I drove off. As I got there, I parked under a big tree and turned off my ignition. I glimpsed at my mirror as I scanned my appearance. My hair was in a ponytail with my bangs to the side. I reapplied my mascara before closing the mirror and heading outside.

This is it.

I opened my trunk and grabbed the three bags. Damn. Is it really necessary to bring all these stuff? I tried carrying two bags in one hand and one big in the other, but considering how weak and scrawny I am, I think I'm going to be even later than I already am.

Just when I got all of my stuff, unfortunately, I still need to close my damn trunk. I didn't really want to put all of my bags down on the floor because it was a struggle for even trying to carry it once more, so I decided to just try to close the trunk while carrying my three heavy bags. I tried lifting my left arm that is just holding one bag. I winced as I tried reaching for the trunk and cheered as I got a hold of it. I painfully tried to put it down, but when I did, the trunk went back up.

I growled because my laziness is making me even later. I tried once more with determination, but someone's hand was already doing the job.

"I got it." I heard a masculine voice said as he closed my trunk shut.

I looked up as I see a male standing next to me with a backpack on his shoulders and holding a small bag in one of his hands. He was wearing a loose gray sweater with nothing underneath that because his zipper wasn't _fully_ zipped. He has messy brown hair and light brown eyes that matches his complexion.

"Do you have more stuff in your car?" He asked as his face turned sorrow, glancing at my overloaded things I was carrying.

"No, these are it." I said, looking down at my bags. Curse me for bringing too much. My nails are probably chipped.

"Do you need help carrying those bags?" He questioned, interrupting my thoughts.

I probably look as if I was dying because I've been holding these bags ever since I got here. I think I just embarrassed myself in front of a gorgeous stranger.

My cheeks turned lightly hot. "Oh no. I'm actually fine." I lied and he could probably tell I was lying.

His brow furrowed as he crosses his arms over his chest. "It's okay. I don't mind at all." He responded, not hearing what I was telling him. His warm hand brushed against mine as he grabbed the two bags that I was holding.

"Thanks." I mumbled as we started walking off.

He smiled at me. "The pleasure is all mine." He politely pronounced.

I smiled back at him, thanking him once more.

He holds my bags like it's no big deal for him. I didn't know where I was going, but he sure knows where he was heading so I just followed his lead.

"By the looks of it, you're probably new here, correct?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's my first time working at a camp actually. What about you?"

He smirked, "What about me?" He questioned, still smiling.

"Is this your first working here as well?"

He shrugged, "Oh no. I've been here for a quite a while now, I suppose." He replied as he shook his hair, keeping it out of his eyes. "Aren't you gonna be late for the orientation?"

"Oh shoot!" My eyes widen as I increasingly moved a faster pace. I saw a small sign that reads, "Orientation this way." So I quickly went towards that direction as I kicked open the door, startling the people inside.

I looked apologetic at them as I walked in. It seems like I just interrupted a women from speaking. I see about twenty people circling around her, sitting down on chairs. I gulped, _this is bad._

The guy who was holding my bags, finally caught up with me as he slightly bumped into me as I heard him trying to catch his breath. "Damn. You ran so fast here while holding those heavy bag of yours!" He proclaimed. He grinned at me, "Well done." He commended me, putting the stuff down on the floor.

I heard a guy scoffed, interrupting us. We both glanced towards the contemptuous guy.

Suddenly, the women who looked like who was announcing something important walked towards us.

I sweat dropped. This is it. I'm already fired on my first day.

I saw her turned back to the group of teens. "Okay dismiss and get to work." She ordered them as many of them got up and turned to the exit.

She looked back at us, angry. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the person standing next to me. She sigh, "Kiba, what are you doing here?" She said, sounding frustrated.

"I was helping.. um.." He stopped and looked at me.

It seemed like we didn't properly introduce ourselves.

He continued as he scratched at the top of his head, "She got lost so I helped her where to go and I also carried her stuff since she couldn't carry them all."

It looked like she wasn't listening to a word he said. "Who's taking over your shift?"

I saw his eyes widen. "Oh shit! I totally forgot!" He said turning towards the exit.

She walked after him, "Come on, mom let me in charge and I-.."

He cut her off, "Don't want to disappoint her, blah, blah, blah. I heard it like a billion times already." He said waving her off. Before he ran off, he glanced back at me as he smiled once more and then left.

She turned her attention towards me as I heard her sigh heavily, "Sorry about my brother."

_Siblings huh? Who would've thought? _

"What's your name?" She said, looking over her clipboard.

"I-Ino Yamanaka." My voice almost choked.

She looked at her clipboard, looking for my name. I saw her write something and then looked back at me. "Welcome, Yamanaka. I'm your advisor and also the person who runs this whole camp."

"Oh really?" I replied back, sounding surprise.

She nodded, "You didn't miss much except all of the cool shifts are taken."

"That's okay." I said, hiding my disappointment. It's not okay.

"Yeah so.." She turned a page from her clipboard, scanning which one are available. "Your job is lifeguard duty."

"Oh that's not that bad." I said, all of my discontent going away.

"Okay. Get to it then."

I looked surprisingly at her. "Wait, right _now_? What about my stu-.."

"Well, you're already late." She interrupted me. "I'll have someone deliver you stuff into your cabin. Now go." She kindly ordered me.

I gulped as I rushed out of the door.

* * *

I changed into the clothes they gave me which was a simple red one piece bathing suit which had a white cross sign printed in the middle. I had my sunglasses on top of my head and a whistle they also provided me, around my neck. I brought two bottles of sunscreen in my bag because there's no way I'm getting sun burn.

I came across the lake as I saw so many children already in it. Suddenly, I heard a couple of kids screaming and heard loud footsteps coming my way. I turned as I saw one chubby kid sprinting in front of me, not even knowing my existence. He pushed me, knocking my sunglasses on the floor. I closed my eyes, ready to hit the cold lake, but surprisingly didn't.

I opened my eyes and realized that someone pulled me in before I could fall in. I gained control of my balance and glanced at my savior. He had a boring expression with lazy black eyes. He was wearing the same type of swimming garments I was in except he wasn't wearing a one piece obviously. His lifeguard garments consisted of a regular red V-neck and black swimming trunks. So I'm guess he's on lifeguard duty too.

He let go of my arm instantly as it was left stingy for grabbing onto it too tightly. He looked at me, not acknowledging my presence. "So you're my partner." He stated. I saw him tightened his spiky ponytail as he grabbed his sunglass that was hanging on his shirt as he put them on. He scoffed, "Out of all people, I get stuck with a noob." He muttered to me.

"_Excuse_ me?" I said, wondering if I'm hearing him correctly.

He continued as he steps a little closer to me. He sigh as he puts his sunglasses on top of his head. "You show up here late. For three months, I don't want to work with a princess who slacks off." He proclaimed as I could feel his hot breath against mine.

_I have to work with this guy for three months. Can this day get any worse? _

I flustered and stepped back a bit, creating some room between us. I glared at him, "Listen here, first off my name is Ino, ok _princess_?" I said, smirking. "And secondly..," I stopped trying to think of a clever insult. I looked at his hair. "Secondly, pineapple head. I had enough for one day and I don't deserve your criticism. Since we're going to be working together, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

His face had a visible jolt of surprise. He looked taken back at my comment, but still kept that bored expression. "Whatever." He stated, making his last comment as he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

I tightened my fist, glaring deeply at the back of his stupid head. _That guy._

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my friend, Shikamaru." A cheerful voice said behind me.

I whirled around, facing a large person, holding a bag of chip. I furrowed my brow, looking as if I don't have any idea what he's talking about.

He looked away as I followed his eyes as he looked at the bastard that criticized me. He pointed at him and glanced back at me. "Shikamaru."

I pulled my arms over my chests. "Shikamaru, huh?"

"Don't mind him. He just didn't get his sleep." He said, having an apologetic. He had a nametag on his chest that reads "Choji".

I groaned nonchalantly, "Does he have like some hatred feelings towards blondes or is it just me?" I asked.

He jokily chuckled, "Oh no. Shikamaru just hates people."

"No surprise there." I responded back.

He looked taken back, "But don't get me wrong. Once you get to know him, he's actually a pretty nice guy."

"You had me lost on "getting to know him"." I laughed. "I don't think that's ever happening."

I turned back as I saw Shikamaru sitting down on the reserved chairs for only lifeguard can be around that area. He was wearing his sunglasses on as he relaxes, putting his feet on another chair. I could instantly tell that he was just sleeping, pretending to watch over the kids.

I rolled my eyes. _And he says I slack off. _


End file.
